why you shouldn't hit girls
by lyra13x7
Summary: im bad at sumarys, but i had this in my head for a while. sasukeXoc, probabul sakura-bashing. i hate her, then again i hate sasuke too. but this wouldn't work with someone other then him, sigh! and i apologize for it's crapyness, im not the best wrighter.
1. lost

**A/N clarifications, this will help make sense of a few things, and I recommend you read if you're easily confused!****  
><strong>_Writing like this-_ is mental voice #1, mostly there to question and/or insult everything/one.  
><strong>Writing like this-<strong>mental voice #2, used to talk back to mental voice #1, mostly. Cause it wouldn't be my fan fic is someone weren't insane XD!

**And as for my oc, and the naruto-verse. it's mostly the same 'cept there are people (called wanders), who room around all the countries, having no allegiance with any one place. That will warn ninja's and civilians of invasions and such, without giving any info on the attack. And as such it is considered horrible and dishonorable by everyone to kill/tourtcher them. Oh and there's a kind of common toung that most people can speak so they can converse with the wanderers, cause they can speak all languages known to man.**

**Well, I'm lost. **_No shit, Sherlock! _**I don't recall asking for your opinion, so fuck off. **_Make me!_"urusai!" I exclaimed out loud- abite quietly- rather than in my head as was my intention, and sighed. **Great now I'm lost, AND certifiably insane! **_Oh boo hoo. _**I SAID URUSA-**

**"**Jibun jishin ni hanashi o itsumo nodesu ka?" (Do you always talk to yourself?)

i jumped, "meh!" _Who the fuck? _I turned to see a boy around 7 years old with black hair. That was long and strait in the front framing his face, and spiked out randomly in the back. He had black eyes and a softened facial expression that screamed innocence.

"What?"

And then he smirked, mischievously. "Do you always talk to yourself?"

"And what if I do?" I asked with a quirked brow, eyes narrowing. **What you gonna do about it?**

"Nothing, just asking. your not from around here are you?" his tone and expression silently asking 'where ARE you from?'

"yupps!" I said with a smile "I'm from a little crack town in south western Ontario, Canada. But you ARE from around here. So you could help me find my way? 'cos I'm sooooo lost right now!"

he looked confused " what do you mean 'crack town,' were there a lot of earth quakes?"

_Is he retarded? _**Oh be nice, ya old hag! **_Were the same person you know _**urusai! **_is that the only word you know? _**Fuck yo-**

"ahahahahaha"

He was laughing at me, and I stode there shocked. Then I glared "URUSAI, TEME" you screeched as you punched him in the face, knocking him on his ass. He looked up at me stunned and confused. While I tried my best not to look hurt as I continued to glare. He opened his mouth to say something but I turned and ran. _see Sam, doesn't it feel better to hit someone rather than the screaming, cussing and crying you normally do when you're mad! _**stop trying to corrupt me, I'm not a fucking Jedi, and I'm not going 'to the dark side' **_...but we have cookies, and light sabers! _**Tempting, but still no. **_Sam... I am your father, now listen to daddy and come get some cookies!_

and i couldn't help but to laugh at myself, till I felt some instinct in my gut, screaming at me to run, and run I did. But it didn't take long till the evil pink THING caught me.

"mahood-kun, wait" sakura screeched. Grabbing my arm, and digging in her heals "I wanted to show you off to sasuke-kun!"

_what the fuck does the pink bitch mean by that? _**Hell if I know! **"Do I have to" I wined.

"of chorus, you're the one who said you wanted to see your sister"

That shocked me, and I froze. "Were going to see Kristen?" I questioned.

"yes, she's with itachi, sasuke-kun's big brother. So me and you and sasuke-kun can play till there done!" she exclaimed, tugging me along effortlessly. As I now wasn't resisting.

"...ka," and i smiled, causing sakura to squeak.

"mahood-kun no egao ga kirei! Shōjo no yō ni!" (mahood-kun has a pretty smile, like a girls)

"whaaa!"

"sorry, never mind!" she said with a smile

**The end, for now. The next chapter will be in sasUKE's perspective. But I want to know if it's any good? So review if ya like it, ka XD! Or if you hate it! Either way, I just want to know if I'm good so be as mean as you think necessary! **

**p.s sorry if the Japanese used is badly translated, i used Google! And sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes! **


	2. stranger

**A/N sorry for putting this chapter up then taking it down, I forgot to check my spelling. Thank god for spellcheak! **

**itachi said that we could train today, that liar! He never wanted to train me or he wouldn't have called that damned wander! **sasuke thought angrily. **He's s- oh who's that!** And he quickly ducked behind an ally so he wouldn't be spotted by the figure ahead.

They were small, probably around his age, and had short blonde slightly curly hair. But he couldn't see much other than that. For he was wearing a black cloak that not only reached the ground, but dragged behind him. ...**a wander? hmmm**

Then the stranger stopped, standing in the middle of the street, frozen. **Crap, maybe he heard me! **sasuke thought as he pushed himself against the wall, And made sure that although he could see the stranger, the stranger couldn't see him. **He's just standing there, he would have said something if he had really saw me, I should find another spot to hide so I can see his face! **sasuke thought, as he jumped on the roof of the nearest building to find a better hiding spot.

The stranger was pale, and had lots of freckles all over his cheeks, a small and upturned noise and grey-ish blue eyes that were currently glaring daggers at the ground around his feet. Then he smirked slightly, till he went back to glaring.

"urusai!" he whispered to himself angrily. Then he seemed to realize that he'd spoken out loud and sighed, with a look of great annoyance on his face. That morphed into a mocking smirk. Then back into the original glare.

"Jibun jishin ni hanashi o itsumo nodesu ka?" I asked suddenly, and he jumped. (Do you always talk to yourself?)

"meh!," he exclaimed, clearly startled. Then his eyes started roving around, Franticly searching for whom spoken. I stepped into plane sight, and waited for him to notice me.

He turned, finally seeing me. He calmed down considerably, and started out right staring at me up and down, Then after a few moments, "what?"

I smirked, **so you ARE a wanderer, knew I'd never seen you around before. **"Do you always talk to yourself?"

He raised his brows "and what if I do?" he asked cocking his head and glaring mildly.

"Nothing, just asking. You're not from around here are you?" I asked trying to mask my amusement at his antics, and to quench my curiosity at the same time.

"yupps!" he said with a smile "I'm from a little crack town in south western Ontario, Canada. But you ARE from around here. So you could help me find my way? 'cos I'm sooooo lost right now!" he said, very animated in his reply.

My brows drew together **cracked town? How...? **"What do you mean 'crack town,' were there a lot of earth quakes?"

He looked at me like he wanted to punch me in the face and do a face palm. Then his face morphed-his eyes got a faraway look to them and his face looked like a mothers whom was scolding her child. He smirked, victoriously. And then his face reverted to an annoyed glare. Then he flashed a smile my way, briefly, before his eyes went dark, and he was glaring his hardest.

And I laughed, I couldn't help it. This boy was just too amusing! I looked at him and saw him staring at me stunned, I laughed harder! Then I felt a fist connect with my face, knocking me off my feat.

"URASAI TEME!" he said glaring at me, I was going to get up and kick his ass, but then I saw hurt in his eyes. And I sat there frozen. **But all I did was laugh... **I opened my mouth to say, I don't KNOW what, something! But he turned and ran away. And I sat stunned till he was out of my sight. Then I got up, dusted myself off and walked home **wow, today was really weird!**

I had just got my shoes off and was half way up the stairs when I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and went back to the door to see that one pink girl who stares's at me all the time and the boy from earlier at my doorstep.

"ummmm, hello?"

**A/N sorry for not wrighting much more then what happened in sasukes perspective, I was going to Wright more but it was getting long and I thought the next part would funnier in the sakura bitches POV.**


	3. kyaaa

"ummm, hello?" sasuke-kun questioned.

**kyyaa! Sasuke-kun's so cute when he's not frowning!** **This is great, I have a free ticket to hang out with him **I thought squeezing mahood-kuns hand** AND a way to get his attention, make him jealous! **I looked back at sasuke-kun's face and saw him frowning at the hand I was holding mahood-kuns with. **It's already working! I-**

"Wanderer, I apologize for laughing at you." Sasuke stated, looking down right disgusted with himself at the words.

"And I'm sorry I-" mahood-kun tried, but was cut off when sasuke's fist connected with his jaw.

"kyaa!" I shrieked jumping back **what IS sasuke-kun so pissed about?**

"Don't apologize, now were even!" **even for what? What did mahood-baka do to my sasuke-kun!** sasuke said with a smirk, I looked towards mahood-baka to see a similar smirk resting there. Then mahood-baka started laughing and sasuke-kun joined in, they laughed a good 5 minutes before sasuke gave out his hand to help mahood-baka up.

"Thanks!" mahood-kun said, smiling, "you know we really are even now, only in reverse."

"What?" sasuke asked.

"Well, you laughed at me so I punched you in the face" mahood-kun said, pushing past sasuke into his house, and then he turned to face us "so you punched me in the face and I laughed at you! KRISSSTINN! WHERE ARRRE YOUU?"

I must have been twitching by this point; **mahood-baka punched MY sasuke!**"Mahood-kun!" I screamed grabbing his ear, "you can't just walk into someone's home without being invited!"

"Sure I can!" he said, swatting away my hand "this is where Kristin is, so she's been invited. Meaning I've been invited, so ha!" mahood-baka spat. "besides, you just came in and no one invited you" he pointed out Then, with his arms crossed around his chest, he sat in the middle of the floor and started humming. I narrowed my eyes, **this little brat! i ought t-!**

"_All the world I see before me passing by" _a girls voice rang, in a foreign toung. I turned to look at the person the voice was coming from and was stunned. She was beautiful. She was paler then mahood-kun but had the same grey eyes and the freckles. But her hair was black and her eyes held a more playful light. This was Kristen, mahood-kuns big sister.

"_I have nothing, to gain to lose._" mahood-kun sang along with his sister.

"_all the world I see before my passing by. You don't care about how I feel! I don't feel there anymore! You don't care about how I feel! I don't feel there anymore! You don't care about how I feel! I don't feel there anymore! You don't care about how I feel! I don't feel there anymooooore!*_" then mahood-kun jumped up at his sister and held her "_I missed you!" _He yelled, in the strange foreign toung they had sung in.

"Speak words we can all understand"* came a masculine voice from behind Kristen, and then I saw him. It was as if he had materialized out of thin air.

"itachi," Kristen said as form of greeting "and I thought you were fluent in English."

"Oh I am. But sasuke seems quite peeved" itachi pointed out. I turned to sasuke then, and saw itachi was right! I'd never seen sasuke look quite so pissed off before!

"Are you okay?" mahood-baka asked concern evident on his face.

"I'm fine" sasuke growled then walked away.

"sasuke!" mahood-baka called as he got up off the floor and chased after him. I got up to follow but I felt a hand on my arm, "sakura, isn't it about time you got home? Its late and your mother is probably worried sick!"

"But sasuke-kun, he-" I tried to say but was interrupted by itachi.

"sasuke will be fine, I think he finally made a friend!" itachi said, beaming.

"Now come on sakura, let's take you home!" Kristin insisted grabbing my hand. **Well, fuck!**

**A/N I think the endings a little abrupt, but other than that I really like how this chapter turned out. Sorry about the wait as well, this chapter did not want to be written ps. I really am sorry about the wait for this chapter! I'm a doushbag, I know. So I'm gonna try to get in 3 chapters by Friday. This being chappter 1.**

***the song is atwa by system of a down**

**** yes i did just quote gimily**


	4. ice cream

"sasuke!" I screamed running after the boy, "wait!" he kept walking, ignoring me, _that damned teme! _**For once we agree on something. **_Shit really? Well this is strange. _"Caught you teme!" I called out as I jumped on his back, tackling him.

"What the hell wander! Get off!" sasuke cried indigently.

"No!" I said with a smile, "this is what you get for ignoring me!"

"I said get the hell off you dope!"

"ohhhh, look sasuke!" I said, pointing at a nearby ice cream stand. "We should get some" I announced, sliding off his back grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the stand.

"I'll have a large waffle cone of cookie dough ice cream with sprinkles! And what do you want sasuke?"

"I don't eat ic-"

"He'll have the same as me!" I declared, sasuke made a face.

"I don't eat ice cre-"

"NO!" I screamed, "you're gonna eat ice cream 'cause it's good and I said so. Now ether eat the same as me or pick something else!"

He sighed, "Fine. I'll have a small vanilla ice cream"

"You're no fun!" I declared, he stuck the finger at me and I laughed.

"Love you too, sasuke!" then I got my ice cream and sat on the curb. Licking my ice cream "this is yummy" I declared.

"What do you mean, you love me?" sasuke asked seeming puzzled.

"Exactly what you think I mean, sasUKE" I said with my best creeper smile.

sasuke backed up a bit, staring at me like I'd grown another head. I laughed.

"Just joking teme, no worries" I managed through my laughter, "where I come from there's this thing called sarcasm, where basically you say the opposite of what you mean" I explained. "For example if I were crying and someone was to ask if i was okay, saying 'oh I'm just fucking peachy' would be sarcasm, get it?"

"Umm sure" sasuke said, clearly not really understanding the whole concept. I laughed again. Not full blown laughter, just a slight giggle.

"This is good" sasuke said, gesturing to his ice cream.

"Would have been better if you got sprinkles" I said in a monotone. "Wait a minute!" I exclaimed "there was something wrong" I looked at him worriedly "are you okay"

"I'm just fucking peachy" he said with a smile, "how's that for sarcasm?"

I groaned, "that was horrible, never try to be sarcastic again"

He wasn't laughing, but there was a glint of amusement in his eyes and a smile to his face, "I'll remember that"

"sam! sasuke!" A girl's voice called, Kristin! "It's getting late sasuke, you should head in now. And sam, come with me."

"hai!" I yelled back, then I turned and hugged sasuke "byezzz, we should play tomorrow too!" I announced. Then I turned and ran after Kristen, whom under closer inspection was walking with that scary pink thing.

"hiya Kristin... ummm...h-hello sakura." I said putting my head down.

"What was wrong with sasuke?" sakura asked in a calm way that made me 8 times more scared then if she had started screaming.

"well I was gonna ask, but then I got distracted by ice cream, and with making sasuke eat ice cream, and with explaining sarcasm. By the time I got around to asking what was wrong he said he was perfectly fine."

"Here we are," Kristin announced pointing at the home we'd been invited to stay at a few days ago, "now get to bed you two"

"hai" I said yawning, "goodnight."

**A/N I haven't out right said it yet, but the wanderers when there in a place for an extended period of time will be offered a place to sleep by one of the residence. This time around there staying with the haruno's. Oh and I'm sorry if my wrighting has offended anyone, it wasn't my intention. But I have to finish the story now that I've started it. So if you could tell me how I've offended you, I'll do my best to stop/change that aspect, ka? Byezzz.**


	5. goodbyess and a promise

"We're leaving tomorrow," the wander said, or Sam as I've been told to call him. I fell off my swing **WHAT! I knew** **he'd have to leave eventually, but tomorrow. That is too soon!** "I'm sorry, sasuke. But we'll come back, eventually."

"You won't remember me by the time you come back" I stated, and in a way I was right. It'd been a week now since I'd punched him and became his friend, and if there's one thing I knew about him it was that he couldn't remember things.

"I won't forget!" he declared, "I promise"

"yeay and I'll learn how to fly by the time you get back"

"You'd better 'cause I'm serious!" he said, looking determined from his perch on his swing. "I WILL remember you!" And for a moment I had hope he would do so, but who am I kidding, this is the kid who can't remember his own age, how could I expect him to remember me?

"Cause I'm gonna make an unbreakable promise that I'll remember you, beside's I cant remember things such as my age because such a thing is irrelevant. And yes, you've been thinking out loud, not a very uchiha-ish thing to do, think about what your father would say!" He said, and I could tell he was trying to make me laugh, but I don't think I was capably at the moment. So I gave a little half smile

"Give me your hand," he demanded.

"okaaaay" I said putting my hand out in a manner that he could grab it. If that is even what he meant. Knowing Sam, he probably was expecting me to cut my hand off and trough it at him.

"I was not!" he cried indigently, grabbing my hand and flipping it over so that it was palm up. **Damn, I need to stop think out loud!** Then she placed her hand next to mine, also palm up. "I, Sam mahood solemnly swear on cookie dough ice cream that I will never forget about sasuke uchiha." he declared, "now you go, only promise and promise on something else."

"Umm I solemnly swear on... umm.." I tried, Sam sighed

"Something you care about, remember that if you break your promise that it will be taken from you"

"I promise on Sam's memories of me that I will be a great ninja of the hidden leaf" I said with confidence

"Is my memory of you the only thing important to you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"no, but if this promise of yours works then you'll have to remember me as long as I'm great, which I am!"

"Over-confident teme!" Sam said as she took a dagger from under her sleeve "now hold still" he said as he tore the knife across our palms

"Ah!" I cried, out of shock.

"Oh stop your wining," Sam said in a monotone, grabbing my bloody hand with his "it doesn't hurt that much, besides now the blood promise is complete!"

"You really are a crazy bitch! And you say sakura's scary!"

"She is!" he exclaimed "really scary"

I laughed, "Sam, she's pink. Nothing pink can be scary!"

"Sure it can, the pink makes her scarier" he whispered, as if she might hear.

"Let's go get some ice cream before you leave" I offered

"With lots of sprinkles!" Sam exclaimed, and off to the ice cream stand we went.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Sam" I said looking away from everyone, and towards town, then I felt someone jump on and hug me "get the hell off!"<p>

"Oh don't be so stingy! You know you loves you some Sam hugs." Sam announced. I twitched, **must resist urge to kill!**

"He does?" itachi asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh ya man, he's-" I clamped my hand on his mouth.

"Fuck you all." I announced.

"But there's so many people sasUKE they'd see us!" Sam said pouting after he'd gotten my hand off his mouth.

I backed up immediately, "you know what I mean! You damned bitch!"

He winked, "love you too babe!" I growled. "Oh fine, I'll shut up now, byezzz" then he turned and grabbed his sisters hand and walked out the gates.

**A/N there like I said 3 chapters by Friday! Sorry if there badly written. I was never much of a writer. I just had this idea in my head for a while and wanted to get it down. Then I thought someone might find it amusing. Sorry if I'm wasting your time, but if you're on chapter 5 I think I can assume that you actually like it! im almost done chapter 6, it'll be up soon! byezz loves you guys! metaphorical cookes for reading! milk to go with it for a revew ;D**


	6. im baack!

**A/N sorry its been awhile, i suck. and sorry for the bad spelling near the end, i was about to uplode this (finally) but i felt the nead to write a little more annnd  
>and didn't feel like re-spelchecking this. yeay, its only the bit at the bottom, i should stop talking, and i will, starting now!<br>* i tryed to write the awesome part of 'im blue' by i forgetts. sorry for lying about my silence, it will begin...  
>NOW<strong>

"I love campfires" I whispered to myself.

"Really? I just figured the hours you spent here were wasted glaring at the poor thing." a dark haired pale skinned girl said in a monotone, "like when we were on our way over to the sand."

"That was different amaya! That basterd fire melted my ice cream!" I clarified, growling at the memory, "therefore he deserved allot worse than a glare!"

"hnn" amaya agreed, nodding "though I believe that the cause was the desert itself, not the fire." then she got up to go help katsu with the map before he got too annoyed and blew up our camp, again.

"Do you require assistance? I do happen to be the best out of all of us with maps. I know not why you always insist upon reading them yourself, all they cause you is irritation." amaya declared.

"Yupps! Katsu-sempai should let amaya-Chan do it! Then he could makes more stuff explode! And it'll be pretty!" kitsune announced.

Katsu smirked "that's a good idea, kitsune." I felt my eyes widen, _**fuuuuuuuck!**_

"yayies, Letts-"

"no." a boy with silver hair declared. **Oh thank god for daki! **_I thought you hated him? _**I do but he just saved all our lives! You know that katsu won't stop his explosions' for anyone but daki, and mabey kitsune. But she wouldn't try to stop him. **_Point made._

"Remember what happened last time? Wanders haven't been treated that bad since the last ninja war." daki continued

Kitsune growled, "You ruin all my fun!"

"And thank fuck for that" I said, looking at daki with a smile. "Thanks for helping us avoid such a catastrophe!"

"I'm not that bad! Stop being melodramatic!" katsu cried indigently from his perch on the map strewn log.

"Actually your worse. and I too would like to give my thanks and gratitude to you daki, you have saved all our lives and as such I will not rest till I save yours, even if I must give my life in doing so." amaya intoned, sounding serious but I could tell she was just trying to annoy katsu now that daki was back from his patrol of the perimeter.

"Oh fuck you all!" he growled glaring pointedly at amaya, before storming off.

"Hey katsu-sempai! Wait up!" kitsune called, righting herself. Then getting up to give chase.

"So find anything strange?" I asked daki.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." he replied sitting next to me by the fire.

"And how long till we get there?" I asked amaya, as she had sat on katsu's log the moment he had gotten up and was studying the various maps.

"Well Kristin told us to meet her here "she pointed on her map, "and were here. It would take us about a week to get there. But we don't have to be there for another 3 weeks. So we could either go there, and camp out. Or we could go to konoha for a while to get more supplies then meet up with Kristin."

"Konoha..." I mumbled **where have I... OH right! Sasuke! **"Konoha! We're going to konoha!" I announced excitedly!

"Why so excited? Have you not gone before?" amaya questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Chorse I have! I had a friend there! That I haven't seen since I was 6-ish" **I'm finally coming back! And I haven't forgotten anyone! Not even the scary pink thing! **"How long till we get to konoha?"

"A few hours, we could make it before night fall if we leave now." amaya replied instantly

"ya! Letts go!" I cheered, fist pumping. "Amaya can go get kitsune and katsu. And I can put out the fire and putt our stuff away." I declared

"... What about me?" daki questioned.

"Sing the mission impossible theme song! Obviously!" I said, giving off my best 'god your fuckin stupid' face.

"Actually, I think I'll go with amaya." he replied turning to follow her retreating form.

"Hnn" amaya consented, as there figures melted into the darkness between the tree's.

**See ya soon, sasuke. Told ya I wouldn't forget! **I thought as I shoved the maps into a bag and took down kitsune's hammock. "there all done... OH! crap the fire." i exclamed jumping up off katsu's map log to grab kitsune's bucket/hat. "now to find water... we always set up camp by some sorce of water..." i thought closeing my eyes in concentration. "there! i pointed and walked off into the timberland.

"dum da bu dee da bu da um da bu dee da bu da da bu dee da bu da"***** i hummed to myself as i skiped about, then about 5 minutes later i found the stream. and i wasted no time filling the bucket. then i felt it, the twisted fealing in my gut screaming at me to run, "someones comeing" i wisperd, barly audiabl even to myself.

"Anata wa daredesu?"(who are you) i heard from up in the tree's _well, were fucked._ i turned, serching the tree's despratly to find he whom had spoken. then he jumped down into my line of sight, and i knew. **sasuke...** he still had black spicky hair, abite longer. though he now bore a ninja forehead protecter with a blue shirt and white shorts. his face and demeor sugested calm and colected persona-just as he was when i left him- but his eye's were so cold, something horably had happend. i knew fom the moment i saw him **sasuke... whats happend to you...**


	7. introductions

**sasuke... what's happened to you.. **

_'oh he's got cancer, didn't you hear'? _my thoughts replied sarcastically '_why the hell are you asking me! I don't know! and why all the dramatic trail off's?' _

**don't joke about cancer! that shit isn't funny! and I'll trail off dramatically if I damn well want to! so fuck off! **I thought back growling, and nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt someone yanking my hand in front of me, causing me to spill water all over my feet. as my eyes refocused on what was in front of them, I saw sasuke with my hand palm up glaring at the scar on my palm. then his glare turned to me, but it quickly changed to a look of doubt... and confusion.

"who are you?" he asked slowly, a dangerous glint to his eye's.

I gulped, "samantha, samantha mahood. but my friends call me Sam." I mumbled. then amaya, daki, kitsune, and katsu came running from the tree's. katsu reached me first, grabbing me in a bone crushing hug. I saw him turn his head to glare daggers at sasuke, before he pushed my face into his chest.

"who the hell are you!" katsu said growling. then I felt a cold hand on the back of my head. pushing my face out of katsu's chest, I turned my face towards the hand to see a worried amaya eyeing me.

"are you alright?" amaya asked, her voice barely audible, even though she was right in front of me.

" I'm fine, why are you all so worried?" I asked.

"we heard you scream." daki stated, in his normal emotionless tone. yet I could sense his worry and anger through his words.

"I screamed?" I questioned incredulous, **when was this? **

"you were in a daze, you screamed when I grabbed your hand" sasuke growled out, sounding exasperatedwith my lack of attentiveness and I could feel his need to face palm. I giggled.

"your the same old teme after all!" I exclaimed, I giggle more as I herd him growl.

"how do you know him." katsu spat. I looked up at his face to see he was glaring at sasuke, and a glance in sasuke's direction told me he was glaring back.

"he's my friend!" I declared, "from konoha, and I hind sight I'm pretty sure he thought I was a guy." I mumbled.

kitsune laughed loudly "he must off been blind, not to notice your boobies!"

I blushed, "meh!" I screeched at her, "this was when I was little! before I had boob's! and not just him, I'm pretty sure every one had thought me a boy."

"what make's ya say that?" she asked, clearly amused by the whole ordeal.

"mostly the way people talked to me and stuff, I didn't notice at the time. I wasn't used to the culture of the ninja continent. looking back on it, it was pretty obvious. but hey, I'm a tool. anyway, I just wanted to say that I am a girl." I said glancing at sasuke, " and I wanted to introduce my friends to you. kitsune is the ginger girl that out of my line of sight, amaya is the girl standing by me, daki is the tall boy that's also out of my line of sight, and katsu is the boy holding me." I said, "everyone, this is sasuke."

"hi!" kitsune exclaimed with a smile. Sasuke frowned.

"what are you doing here?" he asked, "you haven't been to konoha for years"

"what make's you think were going to konoha." katsu said, he was no longer glaring, but smirking in an 'I'm better than you are' kind of way and I frowned at him, **what's his problem? **

"your camp has been taken down and konoha is within walking distance, you could be there by night fall. therefore it make's sense for you to stay there, lest for the night." sasuke replied with a smirk that clearly read 'you idiot.'

"Actually katsu, we are going to konoha." amaya informed him.

"WHAT!" he roared, turning to her, finally releasing his hold on me.

I stumbled out from between them as they continued to argue and noticed some people standing within the line of the tree's. a blonde, a pinkette and a tall person (probably an adult) with silvery hair.

"hello!" I said as I trotted over to them. The blonde had an orange jumpsuit and bright blue eye's, the pinkette had green eye's and a red dress, and the older silver haired one had a face mask, and his head band was crooked, covering one eye. "I'm Sam, what's your names?"

"uzumaki naruto, believe it!" the blonde declared loudly, causing the arguing behind me to stop.

"haruno sakura" the pinkette mumbled.

"kakashi" the silvery one said, sounding bored. "we heard your on you way to konoha?"

"that right!" kitsune cheered. Jumping on me from behind and hugging me. "I'm kitsune by the way." she extended her hand for someone to shake, and the blonde boy-naruto- took it.

"we were just heading back from a mission, want to come with us?" naruto offered our group. I turned to see every one gathered here, katsu looked about to decline naruto's offer, but amaya quieted him.

"we'd like that." daki said finally.

"let's go then" kakashi said turning around and walking away.

**Sorry I havent updated in a while, plz don't hurt me. My computer broke and all the story's I had that I attualy tried to do good on ended up getin erased, then I just didn't want to wright anything. Im a doush! also im probly gonna do the next chapter this in sasuke's POV sorrta like my first 2 chapters. if anyone would rather me get on to what happens next insted though tell me ;P **


	8. pmsing

The walk to konoha was the most awkward thing I've endured to this day! I wanted to talk to sasuke but he was avoiding me like the plague. Sakura and naruto kept sending all of us strange looks, but mostly me. And kakashi just sort of ignored us completely.

As for us, we weren't used to traveling with ninja. though they wouldn't kill us publicly, and most ninja generally found killing us against there honor. Wander's were assassinated a lot more then people think, out in wooded area's. some country's were so bad we would avoid coming to warn people, instead sending messages though signals. Konoha were well known for there hospitality, But root was infamously not.

One look and we could tell they weren't root. But still we were to nervous to even try to talk to anyone, and I'm sure they could sense our discomfort. We were all on edge, especially kitsune. She hates quiet places.

"were too quiet!" kitsune wined. "we've never ever been this quiet when we were going places." see what I mean?

"sure we were, before we met you. The only reason it's quiet is now is because you've shut up. Which is a miracle in and of itself." amaya dead-paned.

"yeay? Well," she stuck her tough out, making a strange sound as form of reply. I rolled my eye's.

"don't make me separate you two," I warned over my shoulder. They were quick to apologize but I could hear them going back to there arguments in mumbles. I sighed. Well, what else can I ask for?

"we're here," kakashi informed. "sasuke, sakura, naruto, I'll go make the report you go relax the rest of the evening."

"thanks' a tone sensei!" naruto cheered, "lets' go get some ramen sakura-Chan!"

She snorted, "no! unless, sasuke would like some?" she said shyly looking at him pleadingly.

"no!" he dead-paned. I growled.

"too goddamned bad! Your going!" I told him. He, as well as everyone else looked at me incredulously. 'cept for kitsune, she was nodding in agreement

"what" he asked, stunned.

"ramen is delicious! Almost as good as ice cream! And your going to stop acting like a moody PMSing bitch and eat some!" I declared. Naruto and kitsune laughed, sakura, daki, and amaya stared, and sasuke glared.

"Samantha. don't tell me what to do. I'll eat what I like." he said in a calm but dangerous voice.

Katsu growled, his face looked something fierce. He was reaching to pull something out of his pocket, but daki put a hand on his shoulder.

"don't" daki muttered. Katsu started mumbling about daki was a 'intervening ass.' I laughed out of relief. amaya sighed contented. Kitsune started pouting. And team 7 looked at us like we were crazy.

I laughed again and turned to sasuke. "but you never do anything fun! someone's got to force ya, and I volunteer"

naruto finally started to rein in his laughter and smiled at me, "ya teme is no fun, but why don't you and your friends come. After we eat me and sakura can even see about getting you a place to stay."

I smiled to him, "that be great! But your still coming! Even if I have to drag you!" I said looking at sasuke

"hnn" he replied, a look of defeat on his face.

"yay! Raman!" kitsune cheered, fist pumping.

Naruto smiled at her. " we'll be good friends." he declared, she smiled.

"good." she responded then we started walking.

We received many stares as we walked towards the ramen stand. Some friendly other's cruel, and I was starting to notice that the cruel ones seemed more towards naruto then us wander's. _daaaamn, wonder what Blondie did to piss him off so bad! _**I cant really see him do anything mean, but I did just meet him a few minutes ago…**_if you've learned nothing over the years kid TRUST NO ONE! _**I know, I know, lets just eat some ramen in peace! **_fine ignore my warnings! But don't come crying to me when you get your self killed _**were the same per-**"SAM!" I jumped.

"huh, what!" I exclaimed looking around disoriented. "where are we?"

Amaya chuckled, "you really need to pay more attention. Were at the ramen spot, and you've been mumbling to your self again."

"oh" I replied, looking around at the faces surrounding me. They all ranged from curiously to amused. 'cept for one face, his face looked at me with a wishful, longing, and I blushed under his gaze.

**why the hell is sasuke looking at me like that! I don't get it!** I thought as I found a seat and sat down. I was first to sit, but katsu and sasuke were quick to sit on ether side. With naruto and sakura on the far side of sasuke and amaya and daki on the far side of katsu.

"I'm sitting on you!" kitsune declared as she climbed on my lap.

I sighed, "I can see that."

then a pretty girl with brown hair came and smiled. "hi naruto, what would you and your friends like." sasuke had grunted and turned his head at 'friend' as if to say he was above being friends with naruto or anyone in general, I elbowed him hard in the gut.

"be nice!" I whispered, barley audible but I knew he heard me. At lest judging from the glare he sent me.

"hnn"

I opened my mouth to reply, but someone beat me too it, "hey naruto, sasuke sakura, wanders. How goes it?"

**A/N I was wondering if anyone who was reading this had any parings they would like to see for my oc's. I haven't really decided on what parings to use for anyone and that will be important soon. And sorry for the wait on updates, I suck! But hey I think my writings improved, somewhat.**


End file.
